


How to flirt with people in bars

by too_gaylynn_for_this



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:34:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28724430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/too_gaylynn_for_this/pseuds/too_gaylynn_for_this
Summary: Inspired by the IG live when Danielle asked Stefania to take her to a bar to show her how to talk to/flirt with people except its Maya and Carina, who have been just friends for a while.
Relationships: Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Comments: 14
Kudos: 164





	How to flirt with people in bars

8:30PM Wednesday

Maya walked into the bar feeling equal parts nervous and excited. She was meeting Carina at a new bar so that the Italian doctor could show her how to flirt with people.

Apparently, Carina never got hit on when she went out, which Maya thought was probably because the doctor was intimidatingly and unfairly attractive. Regardless, Carina had been forced to learn how to take matters into her own hands, and had a “tried and true” method for picking people up, and now she was going to show Maya.

Maya and Carina had been friends for a while. When they first met, Carina had been dating Owen, so Maya had been trying her best to hide her attraction to the doctor. The two of them mostly hung out with a mixture of their colleagues at Joe’s, and this was the first time they were hanging out without the rest of the crew.

It was also the first time they were going to hang out after Carina and Owen had split. Maya was looking forward to getting to know the Italian outside of the group dynamic, but she’d be lying if she said she wasn’t nervous.

Since the goal was to practice hitting on people, Maya and Carina chose a bar that was about 20 minutes from the hospital and fire station in an attempt to avoid running into people they knew. Looking around, Maya realized she’d arrived first.

After taking a seat at the bar and ordering a drink, Maya took a minute to people watch. She had taken a few sips of beer when she sensed someone sit down next to her. Before she could look to see who it was, she heard a familiar voice request white wine, followed shortly by, “You look familiar.”

Maya turned to see Carina looking at her with a sly smile on her face.

Deciding to play along, Maya thought of a quick response. “Oh, I drink here a lot.”

“Uh, no.” Carina responds. “Were you at the hospital earlier?”

Maya tried to think of the last time she had seen Carina at the hospital. “Yeah, I was. I’m a firefighter, I was bringing something.”

Carina thinks for a moment, trying to figure out what Maya was referencing. “Oh my god, yes, you were the one who ran in with the nose.”

Maya laughed, relieved they were on the same page. “Yeah, Captain Maya Bishop.”

Carina shook the offered hand as she replied, “Dr. Carina DeLuca. Well, ok if I buy you a drink, would you tell me how you ended up carrying a nose in a plastic bag?”

Maya burst out laughing, unable to carry on with the ruse.

“Oh, come on.” Carina groaned. “You were doing so good!”

“You’re supposed to be showing me how to flirt with other people, not flirting with me yourself.”   
  
“I can do both things; I am very talented. Were you waiting long?”

Maya shook her head. “Just a few minutes, no big deal.”

Carina nodded. “Good. See anyone of interest yet?”

Maya had to peel her eyes away from the doctor before she just blurted out a yes. Looking around the bar again, Maya had a hard time seeing peoples faces. Her thoughts were so consumed by the woman sitting next to her, it was hard to focus on anything else.

“Not yet.”

Carina hummed low in her throat. “Well its still early. So tell me the story of the nose in the plastic bag.”

“You’ve heard that story at least half a dozen times.” Maya laughed.

“I’ve never heard you tell that story. Well, just you. There’s usually Andy or Vic or Travis there interrupting and shouting about how you don’t tell it right.”

Maya laughed. “I guess you have a point. So…” Maya launched into the story recounting the camping trip and the reason for it, the bear attack and running with the nose. When she finished she expected Carina to be laughing but instead saw a look of concern on the doctors face.

“I didn’t know you had such a hard time when you took over as captain. That sounds really tough.” Carina said.

Maya nodded as she took a sip of her beer. “It was. Somedays still are but we’ve gotten better. I’ve gotten better. I like my job again at least.”

Carina rubbed Maya back briefly before taking a sip of her own drink. “I’m glad to hear that. I saw you at the spaghetti dinner and you and your team seemed fine.”

“Yeah, by the time we had that we were all working well together again. And Andy and I are on better terms now which helps.” Maya replied.

“Good.” Carina said. “I’m sorry I brought that up-”

“No.” Maya interrupted. “It feels good to share that with someone outside the station. It has been a long year, and its surprisingly nice to talk about it.”

“Well then I’m all ears.”

Maya laughed. “I appreciate that, but it does feel like a bit of a heavy topic. Especially since you’re supposed to be showing me your ways.”   
  
“Ah, yes.” Carina looked around the bar again. “I don’t know, still no one that seems interesting to me.”

Maya nodded. “Ok. Tell me a funny story from work then.”

Carina launched into the story about Arizona pulling a gun out of a vagina, and quickly had Maya in stitches laughing.

Maya’s laughter dwindled when the doctor mentioned being romantically involved with Arizona. “I didn’t know…”

“Didn’t know what?”

Maya coughed. “I didn’t know you… date women. I mean, I’m bi, so I’m not judging or anything. I’m just… surprised.”

“Ah yes. To be honest I date women more often than I date men. Owen was my longest relationship with a man.” Carina said, matter of factly.

“Oh. That’s… good to know.”

“Yes. I don’t think I knew you were bisexual either. Which is good to know because that means there are more options for flirting.”

Maya nods as she finishes her beer.

“What do you want to do now?”

Maya thought for a minute before replying, “Lets get another drink and then you can tell me why doctors have to retrieve so many things from… body cavities.”

“Bene.” Carina agreed. “And the flirting?”

“Uh, you keep practicing on me, and I’ll see what I pick up from that.”

Carina laughed. “I can do that.”

\---

8PM Monday

Maya walked into the same bar as last time, seeing she had once again arrived first. She walked straight to the bar and ordered a drink, hoping to have a few minutes before Carina arrived.

The last time they’d done this had given Maya a lot to think about. The fact that Carina dated women had caught the fire captain off guard. She’d been prepared to harbor her crush on the doctor forever, but now she felt a small sliver of hope.

They had tried to get together for another “flirt tutoring session” but Maya had worked a 48-hour shift over the weekend, so Monday was the first day they could get together.

Maya had spent most of her weekend shift replaying last Wednesday. It had been really nice to have alone time with the doctor, who was not just stunningly attractive but was also funny, smart, kind and considerate.

She was looking forward to getting to see the Italian again, but also felt more nervous than last time. Maya felt like the stakes had been raised, now that she knew there was a possibility Carina returned her interest.

Arms wrapping around her shoulders from behind pulled her from her thoughts. “I hope you’re who I think you are.”   
  
The blond heard a laugh from behind her as the arms retreated. “Hi, bella. I’m glad we could do this again.” Carina said as she moved to sit next Maya.

“Me too. I’ve been looking forward to it.” Maya answered honestly.

“Although, maybe Monday wasn’t the best night for it.” Carina says as she looks around at the mostly empty bar.

“Yeah, I forget most people work a regular Monday to Friday schedule.”

“Si, me too. My shifts are so irregular at the hospital. I just try to get out when I don’t have to work early the next morning.”

“Yeah, I just have to make the best of it when I’m off.”

“Well it is nice to have company, even if we wont achieve our goal of finding cute people to flirt with.”   
  


“I guess we’ll just have to practice with each other again.” Maya replied, aiming for flirty and almost getting there.

“Bene. Although I do have to say, it seems surprising to me that you need help flirting. You forget, I saw you in action at Joe’s.”

Maya felt a blush rise to her cheeks before she could stop it. “Ah, well if you recall, you offered to ‘show me your ways’ but I never said I needed the help.”

Carina laughed. “You are a brat. Why did you agree to this then?”  
  


“I mostly wanted to get to know you outside the group.” Maya shrugged. “Plus I’m always interested in learning how to improve my technique. And I’ve never seen you ‘in action’ which is something I will admit I’m looking forward to witnessing.”

Carina laughed again before waving down the bartender and ordering them another round. “Well, I don’t think you will get to see me ‘in action’ tonight.”

“Oh, no, I get to spend the evening getting to know a beautiful woman and we have to set up a time to do this again? Sounds terrible, I don’t know how I do it.” Maya quipped, causing the doctor to snort wine out of her nose.

“Ah, you’re a jerk too.” Carina complained as Maya got napkins to help her clean up.

“Sorry.” Maya said, trying to get her laughter under control.

“You are not. If you were you would not be laughing at me.”

“I’m not laughing at you, I’m laughing with you.”   
  
“I’m not laughing.”   
  
“Anymore, you’re not laughing anymore.” Maya sighed when she the doctor still looking disgruntled. “Ok, fine, would it make you feel better if I told about how I laughed soda out of my house as a rookie and then had to spend a month on bathroom duty because of it?”

Maya started telling the story at Carina’s nod, barely making it into the retelling before both of them were laughing hysterically.

The conversation flowed from there, neither woman noticing how late it was getting until the bartended told them it was last call.

“Holy crap, its so late. Oh no, I have to work so soon.” Carina groaned.

“What?” Maya asked as she sneakily paid their tab. “I thought you came out because you don’t have to work early?”

“I… don’t have to work that early. My shift doesn’t start until…7.”

“Carina! Why-”

“Because I wanted to see you and you said you were available tonight or Friday and I didn’t want to wait until Friday.” Carina confessed, causing Maya’s heart to stop for a moment.

Maya shook her head at the Italian before, pushing back from the bar and offering to walk her home. “So you’re good waiting until Friday now though, right?” The fire captain asked cheekily, receiving a swat from the doctor as they walked out of the bar.

\---

9:30PM Friday

The bar was much busier on a Friday, Maya noticed with a slight amount of annoyance. Looking around the bar she noticed Carina had beat her there for once. Maya thought the taller woman might have regretted that based on the two dude bros that were currently working very hard for her attention.

Maya tried to determine the best way to approach the group as she walked up, wanting to make an entrance but not scare the guys off entirely, in case Carina was interested in one of them.

“Hey.” Maya said to Carina once she got close enough. “I lost my phone number, can I have yours?”

Carina had never been more glad to see the shorter woman, and was taking a sip of her wine as Maya delivered her opening line. Which immediately made Carina snort wine out of her nose again.

“Oh no, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to make that happen again.” Maya apologized as she helped Carina clean up, again.

“Its not my favorite way you make get liquid all over myself, I’m not going to lie, bella.”

Maya thought her brain stopped working as the Italian responded with a heady innuendo.

“And what was with that pick up line? I know you have better ones than that.” Carina continued, seeing the blond struggle to come up with a response.

“I hear it earlier and wanted to test it out.” Maya said, noticing Carina’s attention entirely on her. She held eye contact and turned up the flirting. “I really wanted to come up and tell you that you are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen, and I can’t believe I’m lucky enough to know you.”   
  


Maya felt Carinas hand on her arm, drawing the shorter woman in. “That is a very good pick-up line.”   
  
“I told you I didn’t really need the help.” Maya replied.

Carina laughed as she let go of her hold on the blond. Asking for her usual from the now familiar bartender, Maya noticed the dude bros had left. “Where did you friends go?”

“Those _uomini idioti_ are not my friends. They were just trying to pick me up.”

“Hmmm.” Maya thought for a moment. “Wait, I thought the reason you had to ‘learn how to flirt’ was because no one ever came to talk to you?”   
  


Carina’s smile turned sly. “Well, some people come talk to me. But hardly ever anyone I want to talk to.”

“Like dumb and dumber over there?” Maya asked, pointing to where the two men were now hitting on another woman.

“I do not understand that reference, but yes. I would never approach them.”   
  
“OK.” Maya replied, looking around the bar. “This place is pretty busy tonight. Who would you approach in here?”

“There is one person I would approach.” Carina replied, which made Maya’s heart stop. Expecting Carina to point someone out, Maya watched as Carina’s eyes never left her. “I would approach this person, if I wasn’t already talking to her.”

Maya’s heart went from being stopped to beating rapidly in her chest a smile lit up her face. “Good god, I hope you’re talking about me.”

Carina laughed again, making Maya think she would be happy hearing that sound for the rest of her life. “Si, bella, it’s you. Haven’t you noticed me flirting with you all this time?”

Maya smiled gently. “I didn’t want to get my hopes up. Like I said, you are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen. Getting to know you has been amazing.”

“Oh, Maya.”

“So, uh, can I buy you a drink?” Maya asked, shifting the conversation into more flirty territory.

“Actually, I am mad at you about that. You paid for all of our drinks last time and I-”

The pair bickered for a few moments before deciding Carina could pay for all their drinks tonight.

“Bene.” Carina said, celebrating the small victory by finishing her drink and asking for another.

As the bartender went to get them refills, Maya felt Carina’s eyes on her. “What?”   
  


“There is one more thing.” Carina said, leaning closer to the blond. “ _Baciami”_ The Italian whispered before the women pressed their lips together.

They leaned into the kiss, deepening it until they heard their drinks set down in front of them. They pulled apart as the bartender said, “Yes! Joanie you owe me $20 bucks!”

At their questioning look, the bartender told them about the bet that several of the staff members had going about when they would finally start dating. “The way you two look at each other, there’s no way you wouldn’t end up together. And since I won the bet, your drinks are on the house tonight.”

The bartender walked away as Carina protested and Maya just laughed.

“Don’t worry, I’ll still let you buy the drinks next time.” Maya tried to console the doctor.

“How about dinner instead?” Asked Carina, raising her eyebrow in challenge.

Maya responded with a smile. “I thought you’d never ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> These two live rent free in my mind. I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
